


The Best-Laid Plans

by Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically I took that one line from 5.3 and ran with it, because that's how I cope with all the multi-shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 12 - Hair-pulling | PraiseEmet-Selch always had a plan, but there were three things he had not seen coming:One, that someone would question him relentlessly.Two, that he would eventually run out of evasive answers to give.And three, that kissing someone to shut them up could backfire this spectacularly...
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	The Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of a little kinktober trilogy[ First part: As You Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924959) and [ Second part: See And Be Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005623) but can probably still stand on its own.

He watched her pace through her room, lost in thought as she wrung her hands at each sharp turn she made. It was neither particularly interesting nor very entertaining, and yet he lingered, strangely engrossed in observing the unease with which she carried herself regardless. 

Emet-Selch was used to observing things from the shadows. While he had taken the stage every now and then to interfere more directly with events, he had spent more time than not watching, planning, and lying in wait. It had become second nature over the eons. What he wasn’t used to was being caught.

“I swear if you don’t stop this invisible hovering this instant…” Cassia’s voice was sharp as she spoke loudly into the room. 

He couldn’t banish the look of surprise on his face as he became visible instantly. “One day, you are going to tell me how you are doing this, my dear.” To his relief, he had at least managed to put his usual veneer of casual smugness back on.

Cassia only huffed at him. “I have no idea what you are talking about, but this is not the time for your cryptic nonsense!”

Emet-Selch’s eyebrows rose as he noticed the spark of anger in her eyes. “You are upset with me?” he asked with a raised brow. “And here I assumed you simply wanted a repeat performance, perhaps to return the favor?”

“Favor?” Cassia narrowed her eyes. “You call that a favor?” Before he could answer, she shook her head. “I am not upset, but I am annoyed. I tried to talk to Urianger shortly after you left yesterday, and you know what happened? He straight up ignored me at first. Simply went the other way and pretended he didn’t see me there at all...” Her voice lost some of its sharpness as she shook her head with a resigned sigh. “He never ignored me before! He is my closest friend outside of family, but after that…” By now, every trace of anger had evaporated entirely, leaving behind an inquisitive look on her face that felt strangely uncomfortable. “Why did you have to meddle?” Cassia finally asked in a quiet voice. “This will work out somehow because it has to! But we were fine before. Why did you have to mess with that?”

Emet-Selch let out a dismissive scoff. “Fine? You were not fine before,” he huffed. “And I did no such thing. At least not on my own. As I recall, you both were active and quite enthusiastic participants.” He couldn’t deny that he had indeed probed and prodded and nudged situations to his means, but he refused to be held solely responsible. “I have forced nothing that was not freely given.”

In front of him, Cassia’s shoulders sank ever so slightly as a stricken look appeared on her face. “You are right,” she admitted with a sigh. “I let myself be drawn in by you, but I did that out of my own volition.”

“Drawn in?” Emet’s eyebrows rose as he gave her a scathing look. “As I recall, you put my hand between your legs and straight up told me to  _ ‘get to it.’ _ I didn’t have to draw you into anything. Certainly not into that little performance on your knees after.”

He didn’t imagine the flush that crept up her cheeks at his words. Her hands smoothed over her dress, straightening it absentmindedly in already tidy places as she visibly squirmed before she straightened her shoulders in an attempt to overplay her blush. “Fair point,” she mumbled, not meeting his eyes for a moment before she found her composure again. “I talked to him eventually, too stubborn to give up, you know? Though it started off decidedly uncomfortable. We’ve never been this apprehensive around each other.” She sighed softly. “But in the end, we agreed upon potentially re-thinking our current arrangement.”

The way she was talking so matter-of-factly about it threw Emet for a loop. “This has got to be one of the most unromantic things I’ve ever heard, and I’ve lived whole lifetimes in societies where arranged marriages were standard practice,” he huffed. “But good for you, I guess. Maybe you are not entirely hopeless and are indeed capable of learning new things.”

This time it was Cassia who straight up scoffed at him. “New things? Please, you think both Urianger and I were not aware of our attraction to each other before?” When he only looked at her questioningly, Cassia shook her head. “Both of us knew for a long time. It’s not something you can hide very well when you are basically living together,” she explained, sounding impressively casual about it. “We talked about it years ago. But we’ve both had our previous relationship end terribly, and neither of us wanted a repeat performance of that. And since we highly value our friendship, we simply decided to ignore it.”

For a moment, Emet-Selch was utterly speechless as he listened to her almost dispassionate explanation. “That…” he finally got out when he managed to draw himself out of his momentary stupor, “might just be the dumbest thing I have ever heard.” He wasn’t even entirely sure why, but her words somehow managed to lit a spark of anger in him. “My opinion of you all was already low, but you somehow managed to surprise me by undercutting even that…”

“We thought about the risks and the costs and if it would be worth it, and made an informed, reasonable choice,” Cassia said, sounding almost defensive. “It’s a smart thing to do.”

Emet scoffed again. “On a battlefield perhaps,” he said with a sneer. “Like this? It’s ridiculous.” 

“Why do you even care?” Cassia asked, curiosity back on her face. “You didn’t answer my previous question. Why did you interfere in the first place?”

“There was nothing better to do around here,” Emet said dismissively. “I was bored.” The answer was as glib as it was pre-rehearsed. He had learned long ago just how to go on projecting the perfect mixture of dismissal and infuriating arrogance. Citing boredom for every one of his whims — while often correct — served perfectly to anger whomever he was explaining himself to. His reasoning was usually so insulting in its lack of respect that it caused a strong enough reaction in most people to not even question it. When he saw the absolute lack of surprise or anger, though, he couldn’t push the thought away that Cassia was certainly not most people.

“Liar,” she said simply, and something in her eyes shone with unveiled interest as she took a step closer to him. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, momentarily thrown by her reaction, but it did not seem to deter her. She only came to a halt when she was but ilms away from him, giving him a curious look.

“You just lied to me,” she said, her small smile not fitting the words leaving her lips at all. “For the first time since we met, you actually lied.”

She sounded so incredibly sure of herself that Emet-Selch didn’t quite know what to do with it, and for a moment, he just stared at her.

“You have no idea how my Echo works, do you?” Cassia asked when it became clear he wasn’t going to answer. A small chuckle rose up her throat. “Let me enlighten you,” she added. “Ever since the Echo awoke in me, it did something special besides giving me an understanding of language and the occasional, unpredictable vision of someone’s past.” She looked him directly in the eyes, a serene smile on her lips. “It also shows me when someone is not telling the truth.” 

Emet’s eyes widened slightly. He did not doubt her claim. The Echo certainly had the possibility of granting her that favor, and from the beginning, he had sensed its hum particularly strongly in her. 

“You know, for the longest time, I thought it didn’t work on you Ascians,” Cassia went on to explain. “Because I never sensed anything from you. Nor did I sense any untruths that time I met Elidibus years ago. I thought you were perhaps immune, but…” She laughed quietly, shaking her head in disbelief. “You simply didn’t actually lie to me before,” Cassia said with a bright smile. “Everything you told us so far has been nothing but the truth…” 

Emet forced himself to stop staring at her, rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh that was louder than necessary for dramatic effect alone. “Of course I told you the truth, why wouldn’t I? I had no reason to lie to you or your friends about anything.”

“So, what changed?” Cassia’s simple question took the wind out of his theatrics. “Why did you approach both him and me in this way? What could you possibly gain from that?” 

He was incapable of saying it out loud. He could barely even admit the thought to himself. “Nothing,” was the only thing he could answer, and he could see in Cassia’s eyes that she knew he wasn’t lying this time. But it only seemed to confuse her again.

“Then why?” she asked again, leaning closer into his space, a pleading look in her eyes. “Tell me!” When he didn’t answer, she reached out, her hand gently brushing over the side of his face. “Please, Emet-Selch, I need to know!” 

He had to close his eyes for a moment. A wave of nostalgia crashed over him at the way his name,  _ his title _ , rolled off her tongue. The inflection in her voice was so achingly familiar it tore at long-forgotten thoughts of home — a longing buried under the heavy weight of millennia filled with death and disappointment. 

He could not lie to her, and yet the truth seemed far too terrifying even to entertain it in the confinements of his own mind. Without thought, he reached out, his hand in her neck, drawing her closer as he indulged in what he had denied himself so fiercely before when she had been pliant in his arms and kissed her.

He had been about to tell himself that his actions were calculated — a deliberate attempt to circumvent her question. But the moment his lips brushed over hers, he knew his reasoning for the lie it was. 

Cassia stilled briefly, a look of surprise on her face before her eyes turned darker and she gasped against his mouth. A second later, her arms snuck around his neck, and then her lips moved. 

Emet-Selch was watching himself crumble in slow-motion underneath the sudden intensity. Her soft lips brushed over his own again and again, careful, but without hesitation, and when her arms tightened around him, drawing him closer as her tongue slipped into his mouth, he could do nothing but melt into her kiss. 

Cassia kissed like a woman who had starved herself for far too long and was now ready to feast. Emet-Selch felt something inside him soar with need at the familiarity of it all. Without thought, his aether reached for hers, and suddenly the world around him lit up into a bright spectacle of hues and colors. Cassia shuddered against him as if she could sense the turmoil in his mind before she moaned against his mouth, clinging to him as their kiss turned into something that was filled to the brim with both desire and desperation. 

Her soul had always looked more vivid than many others. But still, it seemed but a flickering candle compared to the burning light he so longed for. Yet, as he let his aether break through the physical boundaries that separated them, intertwining with hers without hesitation, something shifted. Recognition, loss, desire, relief, familiarity, sorrow, and a deep-seated sense of inevitability came together in a flow of emotion. And for a moment, Emet thought her soul lit up brighter than even the eternal light of the wretched shard they found themselves on. Like a sun, it broke through the darkness of time, reminding him of everything he had ever wanted at once, and his fingers tightened around her face, nearly crushing her against him as he kissed her again, and again, and again.

He would have been ready to spend an eternity like this if it hadn’t been for a voice cutting through the aether-induced fog around their minds.

“I must confess I am uncertain whether I arrived at a bad time or at the most opportune moment.”

Cassia stilled again under his touch, before she drew away from their kiss, looking decidedly more flustered than before. Her chest moved up and down under her quickened breath as she swallowed visibly before turning towards the speaker. It took Emet-Selch a second longer to school his features into the semblance of neutrality before he followed her eyes to where he found Urianger looking at them with an unreadable expression.

“I knocked and found the door open,” the other man added, his eyes wandering back and forth between them. He sounded slightly apprehensive, but to Emet-Selch’s surprise, there was not a hint of hostility on his face. Only something akin to curiosity.

The anticipated feeling of satisfaction of having reached his goal was surprisingly absent, Emet noticed as he watched the hesitant, yet hopeful look on both of their faces as their eyes met. As if to give himself the proper nudge, his mind reminded him sharply that none of this should actually matter to him. With the faint aftertaste of lingering aether still on his tongue, his face morphed into the familiar, uncaring mask he had grown fond of.

“Well, this seems to be my cue to make a dramatic exit,” he said smoothly, his smile shifting into something just on the side of mocking again. “Just… do me a favor and try to put a little bit more feeling into it all,” he added with a careless wave of his hand as he opened a portal behind him. “I went through quite some effort for this, and I would hate for it to have been in vain.”

He did not anticipate the hand shooting forward and clasping around his wrist, tugging him back with an insistence he would not have expected from someone of Cassia’s small statue.

“And just where the hells do you think you are going?” she said sharply, eyes narrowed. “You think you can just meddle around with other people’s lives and then bolt at the first opportunity?”

Emet-Selch let out a dismissive scoff. “My dear, I think you are gravely misinterpreting my importance in this whole spectacle,” he said with a little mocking bow. “Why, I think dear Urianger here would agree that this is something best solved between the two of you. So if you would be so kind as to give me back my arm…”

“Cassia speaketh for the both of us,” Urianger said calmly, his insistent tone making Emet-Selch pause in his tracks.

“You honestly expect me to stick around while you talk about all your boring, surely well-thought-through feelings? And I thought it couldn’t get more tedious than Lahabrea’s lectures…”

Cassia did not let herself be deterred by the obvious disdain in his voice, though. “It didn’t seem too tedious for you before,” she pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “On the contrary, you were downright enthusiastic at some point…” 

“It was terribly tedious indeed,” Emet scoffed dismissively. “But as usual, the end justified the means. Now, if you would kindly let me go so I can leave and you can get to said end…” He tried to tug his arm out of her hold, but Cassia’s hands were clasped around him tightly, and she didn’t budge.

Next to him, Urianger’s eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. “Didst thou go through all of these troubles simply in an attempt to get mineself and Cassia to talk?” he asked bluntly.

Emet-Selch did his best to bite down the sharp answer that lay readily on his tongue. The last thing he needed was to be caught in another blatant lie. Instead, he only graced them with a scathing look.

When both Cassia and Urianger only kept looking at him intensely in return, something restless reared its head in him again. 

“This has gone on too long already,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. With a more forceful pull, he freed his arm from Cassia’s grasp. “There is no reason for me to subject myself to any more of this.”

“You keep saying that,” Cassia said softly. “And yet you are still here…”

“Because you have been pestering me and refused to let me leave,” he shot back.

“Art thou not an Ascian?” Urianger said with a raised eyebrow, “Thou can scarcely make us believe thou art not free to go wherever your fancy taketh thee at any given moment.”

Emet-Selch felt himself starting to bristle with barely contained anger at everything from the fact that he had involved himself into matters that should clearly be beneath him to the audacity of these people calling him out for it. But mostly, he felt his anger directed at himself for knowing that there was a, however small, part inside of him that somehow cared. He wasn’t supposed to care. He straight up refused to let himself even entertain the possibility of caring for anything that wasn’t his calling. And most of all, he was certainly not about to let some incomplete beings that knew absolutely nothing get any further underneath his skin. 

“If you are implying that I would voluntarily expose myself to the utter ridiculousness that has been this whole conversation, you are gravely overestimating the importance of your meager existence,” he said, sharper than he had ever spoken to either of them before. He saw Cassia flinch from his tone, and the mere fact that it almost made him falter for a second send another wave of anger through him. “It is the lot of you people, to forever deem yourselves much more important than you are, and the notion alone that I—”

A strange sense of déja-vu went through him as, for the second time in a matter of days, a hand clasped firmly around his neck and drew him into an urgent embrace. The rest of his sentence, together with most of his anger, was suddenly lost against the insistent press of Urianger’s lips against his own. As far as kisses went, it was decisively different from the one he had shared with Cassia earlier. But like a couple of days ago, something in him wavered almost instantly under it. There was something in the way Urianger moved, firm, determined, and uncompromising, that seemed to quell all thoughts of resistance within him. His eyes fell shut as his lips parted in invitation, and Urianger took it without hesitation. A soft groan of pleasure left Emet’s mouth. Something he would deny at the first opportunity, but for now, he couldn’t seem to care. When the kiss finally ended, Urianger drew back only the barest bit before giving him an amused look.

“Thou dost protest entirely too much for a man that could leave with the snap of a finger.”

For a moment, Emet-Selch was utterly speechless. His eyes went from Urianger over to Cassia, and the look on her face made his throat run strangely dry. Her eyes were glued to them as she watched them with a look that was downright hungry. Short breaths came out her slightly parted lips before she swallowed visibly.

“You are so not leaving,” she said raspily. “You are going to clean up this mess you made.”

“The mess?” Emet asked with a frown as he failed to follow her. “When you already cleared up things between you in the most boring way?”

“Another kind of mess,” Urianger said with a chuckle, and Emet-Selch was acutely reminded how close they were still standing as a warm breath tingled over his skin.

Cassia took a step toward them, a calculating look in her eyes. “You cannot think you can just fool around with the both of us and then not see this all the way through, can you?” she asked, reaching out and running her hand up the sleeve of his long coat. “And you definitely can’t go around kissing people like  _ that _ and then simply run away.”

“Are you seriously trying to proposition me? Together?” he asked incredulously, looking from Cassia over to Urianger, who had a decisively devious gleam in his eyes by now.

“So it would seem,” the other man said in a low voice. “What sayest thou?”

Cassia chuckled again as he didn’t immediately answer. “With all your schemes and your planning, you genuinely didn’t plan to end up here, did you?” she asked curiously before a promising smile appeared on her lips. “And yet you gave me such wonderful ideas when you whispered all these things into my ear.” She raised herself onto her toes, her hand grabbing his coat and drawing him toward her. Her soft breath tickled over his lips as she hovered just in front of them, and he felt a strong urge to grab her closer and kiss her once more welling up. 

“Close that damn portal already,” she whispered against his lips. “You are not leaving.” Her teeth briefly nipped at his lower lip before she drew back. “Ever since you played your little game in the library, I’ve had one thing on my mind,” Cassia said, her other hand running up Urianger’s bare arm. “I want you both in my bed tonight, and you will oblige me. You owe me.”

“I owe you nothing,” Emet-Selch bristled again. “Neither one of you.” But he still wasn’t moving. And he couldn't, for the life of him, refute their claim that he could have left at any given moment.

But Cassia was not deterred by his harsh response. On the contrary, it seemed. “Then punish me for my insolence instead,” she said with a gleam in her eye as she smiled teasingly at him. “Whatever works for you, really, I am not that picky.”

At her words, Urianger let out a small growl, and a second later, he reached for her with his free hand and drew her into a heated kiss. As he watched her go pliant under the other man’s touch and listened to the small moan escaping her into their kiss, Emet-Selch felt the remainders of his resolve crumble and die. Behind him, underlining his decision, the portal flickered once before it disappeared into nothingness. 

“Ah, thou hast come to a decision then.” Urianger’s voice was decidedly deeper than before as he slowly pulled away from Cassia’s lips and turned to look at him.

“It’s as good a pastime as any,” Emet shot back dismissively. “At least it promises not to be  _ boring _ .”

“See? I told you we could get on the same page on this,” Cassia added.

“Thou didst, indeed,” Urianger agreed. A slow understanding dawned on Emet that they had spoken about this before, that this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing for either of them. He was uncertain just what to do with that information as Cassia suddenly took a step back and, without hesitation, began to unlace her corset.

“I don’t suppose there is a way you can simply snap away all these pesky clothes, is there?” she asked cheekily, and part of him was intrigued enough to consider the merit of her request. But only for a moment before he decided that, if he was going to let himself be drawn into this game, he was surely going to play it on his own terms. 

“How — again, I might add — terribly efficient and absolutely uninspiring of you,” he said with a scoff before walking around her and taking her hands away from the laces so he could take over. “My dear, someone needs to teach you the value of whimsical inefficiency. There is pleasure to be had in the anticipation alone.”

“For once, I am in complete agreement with our Ascian friend,” Urianger stated as he came to stand in front of Cassia and took one of her hands. He ran his fingers over her arm once before he slowly, meticulously, began to undo the many buttons that held her sleeves closed.

“I’ve been anticipating on my own all through last night already. My hands got tired!” Cassia complained playfully, but she nonetheless relaxed under their efforts, letting them take their time in undressing her. 

They worked perfectly in tandem, removing piece by piece of her clothing, slowly revealing more and more deliciously soft skin. When she was fully naked between them, Emet-Selch drew her back against him. His lips kissed along her shoulder and up her neck as his hand wandered down in between her thighs, coaxing a moan from her. As he gently spread her folds apart, a second hand joined his. The warm brush of the other man’s skin against his own felt surprisingly intimate as Urianger’s fingers slipped over his before sliding into her wet heat, and Cassia shuddered between them. 

He could feel how tightly strung she was, the tension running through her body as her arousal only grew with each move, and with a knowing smile at Urianger, Emet pushed a finger inside her alongside his, savoring the little gasps she made at the added stretch. 

“My dear,” he murmured into her ear, “you have been thinking about this a lot, haven’t you?” A shaky moan and a nod were his answer as he drew his finger out and started circling her clit. “You are already so close to bursting, and we barely even started.”

“Perchance some release will serve to grant her more patience,” Urianger said with a low rumble in his voice before picking up the pace of his hand, and with a chuckle, Emet-Selch found himself agreeing.

“One can certainly hope.” 

Cassia had clenched her fists tightly into Urianger’s robe, holding onto him with all her might as her body went taut under their ministrations, and a moment later, she was shaking even harder, coming between them with a sharp cry.

She was still shivering when Urianger drew his hand back, and Emet-Selch felt a low rumble of anticipation run through him at the heated look in the other man’s eyes. Without thought, he reached for his wrist, their eyes locked, as he drew the still glistening fingers into his mouth. The little moan leaving Urianger’s lips combined with the taste of Cassia on his fingers set something inside him on fire with need. 

Before he could voice any of it, Cassia shifted, twisting slightly out of their embrace to get a better look as Urianger drew his fingers back. “Not that I want to seem ungrateful,” she said, her voice shaking from both her release and with an underlying needy urgency, “but you are both still fully clothed, and I really need you inside me.”

“The both of us?” Urianger asked with a raised brow. There was a hint of heated expectation in his voice, but it was obvious he was taking care to make sure he understood her right. 

Cassia nodded. “Yes,” she said breathlessly, sending another spark of desire through Emet-Selch with the unveiled need on her face. “Preferably now!”

“So much for patience,” Emet-Selch muttered. Her taste was still lingering on his tongue, and if he was honest with himself, he shared in her urgency. Without further thought, he reached out to Urianger, drawing him into another heated kiss. That something as simple as kissing would overwhelm and unravel him so thoroughly, Emet-Selch would never have guessed. But there was something about these kisses that threw him off more than he would ever care to admit. And yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. A low hum of warning was on the back of his mind, speaking of keeping his distance, of being more careful, but it was silenced by the tongue pushing into his mouth, giving him no choice but to let himself be swept away.

He could feel both Cassia’s and Urianger’s hands on him, searching and finding the clasps of his coat, undoing them one by one, and suddenly he was out of patience himself. 

“Ah, just as well then,” he said more to himself than to them before giving in to Cassia’s earlier suggestion. With a snap of his fingers, both his and Urianger’s clothes were gone. Before one of them could even comment on what he did, he turned and swept Cassia up in his arms before making straight for the bed.

Cassia’s squeak of surprise turned into a delighted laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“There are oils in the cupboard on the left,” she said breathlessly, but he simply shook his head at her. 

“I doubt we need that.”

“But…” she protested in alarm, but Emet-Selch interrupted her with a reassuring squeeze around her shoulders.

“You are dreadfully uninspired even in your use of magic, I see,” he said, sounding almost as if he was scolding her, but there was no real heat behind his words as he gently laid her down on the bed.

“You couldn’t have just said that without the condescension, could you?” Cassia laughed as she pulled him onto the bed with her. “I swear, you take some sort of pleasure from insulting us nonstop.”

“Some people find the prospect of getting put into their place rather stimulating,” he said with a grin before really thinking about it, and something in Cassia’s eyes lit up for a second.

“I know,” she said lowly. “So do I, on occasion, but you are doing it wrong!” 

Before he could answer, he was interrupted by a soft groan as Urianger joined them on the bed. “There will be no peace and quiet with the both of you around, will there?” he remarked, sending both Emet and Cassia a dry look. “There is no requirement for the commentary you both constantly bestow upon this.”

Emet-Selch let out a snort at what sounded like an, at best, half-hearted complaint. “Now, you of all people should understand the importance of words,” he started but was interrupted by a firm hand around his shoulder and the sight of Urianger rolling his eyes at him before he pushed Emet-Selch down onto the mattress.

“I understand just fine, and I suggest thou keepest thy mouth busy whilst preparing her,” Urianger said simply. He seemed to have a plan and looked determined to take the reins for now, and with unabashed curiosity, Emet-Selch let himself relax, watching and waiting for what was to come next. Urianger nudged Cassia with both firm and gentle moves until she, too, followed his lead. 

Urianger’s words slowly fell into place as he turned Cassia around so her back was to Emet and made her settle over his face. Emet-Selch licked his lips in anticipation as Urianger got her into position and Emet's hands wandered up her thighs, grabbing her behind and pulling her closer until he could lick a broad stripe through her still glistening folds. Keeping his mouth busy while preparing her? He had to admit that this was undoubtedly an excellent idea.

A moment later, he felt strong hands on his own thighs as Urianger drew them apart to settle in between them. Cassia let out a breathless sigh as Emet’s tongue playfully dipped inside her. 

“Any specific plans for  _ my  _ mouth?” she asked, her cheeky tone somewhat shaky as she moaned softly. 

Emet drew back slightly to look at them, ignoring the soft noises of complaint from her. He certainly wasn’t disappointed by the view as he watched Urianger cup her jaw. He could see that Cassia got his intention immediately, her mouth falling open as he guided his cock in between her lips. As she started sucking and Urianger let out a moan before slowly moving in and out of her mouth, Emet went back to his task at hand.

Absentmindedly, he summoned part of his aether. A crude, almost mocking form of creation magic manifested around him. It felt nearly vulgar to use magic this ancient, this powerful, for something as simple as a carnal act of pleasure, but a part of him almost reveled in it, like a small act of rebellion in a vast sea of endless obligation. 

His mouth went back to taste her, letting his tongue run through her folds, finding the center of her pleasure and teasing it with soft touches and strong licks alike as he let his now slippery fingers wander up until he could tease her puckered entrance. Spreading the slick generously, he circled it gently, coaxing a moan and a wriggle from her before slowly pressing a finger inside. Cassia tensed briefly, taking in a ragged breath before she relaxed around him as she pushed her hips back. He could feel her arousal heighten as the wetness between her thighs increased even more. With another shudder, Cassia pulled off Urianger’s cock, letting her hand continue in soft strokes around Urianger before she looked over her shoulder at Emet.

“More,” she said with a raspy voice that bordered on sounding like she was about to beg. “I am not made out of glass.” With that, she turned back around, and the wet noises Urianger’s cock made as it slid back into her mouth spurred Emet-Selch on just as much as her words did. He moved his finger in and out of her a few more times before gently adding another. A needy whimper was his reward, as he stretched her gradually, enjoying the little moans that kept coming and the way her thighs shook every now and then. When he added a third finger, she briefly tensed again, but like before, he could feel her relax against him in no time.

His own desire was raging through him, a burning need he hadn't felt for such a long time that he could scarcely remember the last instance of it. As one of Urianger’s warm hands firmly closed around his length, giving him a couple of teasing strokes, Emet-Selch couldn’t have stopped the needy groan leaving his mouth if he had tried. He felt his eyes almost roll back in his head at the combined sensations around him. As a twist of Urianger’s hand coaxed another moan from him, he pulled both his mouth and his fingers away from Cassia. 

“I think she is ready,” he said with a low growl in his voice, and at a firm grip on her hip, Cassia scrambled up, Urianger’s cock slipping out of her mouth with a soft pop. For a moment, she stilled, reaching out for him and drawing him into a kiss. With fascination, Emet-Selch watched as Urianger’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, his usually so stoic facade crumbling under the onslaught of her lips.

Emet-Selch used the momentary distraction to sit up enough so he could reach them. He found the other man’s still throbbing length with a firm grip, and with a few well-placed strokes, he covered it generously with the same, magic-based lubrication. Urianger stuttered briefly, his moans being swallowed by Cassia’s eager mouth. He looked slightly dazed when Cassia finally drew away, swallowing harshly as he took a few seconds to find his bearings again. 

Without further ado, Cassia lifted herself and turned around. Her hands came to rest on Emet’s chest as he let himself fall back down into the sheets, and she bent over him again, this time the other way around. As she let her lips run playfully over his, Emet grabbed her neck and pulled her closer, putting an end to her teasing with his own impatience as he nipped on her lower lip before plunging into her mouth. 

Where their earlier kiss had already been intense, it was nothing compared to the sensations now surging through him. The inside of her mouth felt burningly hot around his tongue, flooding his senses together with the salty taste of Urianger on her lips. It woke something in him that he hadn’t felt in an eternity, a deep-seated desire roaring at him to claim, own, and devour. His hands flew to her thighs, grabbing them harsher than intended as he spread her further, and without hesitation, he aligned her just right so he could push through her slippery folds with ease, burying himself deep inside her with one single thrust.

Emet-Selch moaned deeply into Cassia’s mouth, his hands digging into her thighs, holding her in place with an iron grip as he forced himself to stay still, to not start moving yet. This was not all she had wanted after all, and at least right in this moment, he was determined to give her absolutely everything. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long as he felt the bed shift, and a moment later, another pair of hands was caressing Cassia’s thighs, running along his fingers that held them tightly with a playful tease.

When Cassia broke away from their kiss, gasping for air, he could see Urianger’s hands moving up her ass, spreading her apart before he lined himself up.

As Urianger slowly pushed forward, Cassia shivered, reaching blindly out into the bedding around them for something to hold on to. She let out a soft moan, but her eyes were clenched shut, the sheet straining underneath her clenched hand.

Urianger stilled, running a soothing hand gently across her back. “Dost thou need me to stop?” he asked carefully, but Cassia shook her head.

“By the Gods, no! Please don’t stop,” she muttered before opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder. Emet could see the corner of her mouth lift into a small, encouraging smile. “I just might need you to take it slow, despite my earlier statement,” she said raspily. “I haven’t… It’s been a while, like this, I mean.”

Emet forced himself to relax. Letting go of her thighs, he let his hands wander up her body and along her arms, gently nudging her hand until she relaxed it enough to let go of the sheet and intertwine her fingers with his instead. His other arm came around her back, cradling her gently against his chest. “You can have all the time you need,” he murmured softly, for now wholly content to keep still underneath them both to let Cassia set the pace she was comfortable with.

When she nudged back against Urianger and he slowly started to move again, Emet let out a groan. His hand tightened around Cassia’s as he could feel Urianger slowly push further into her, making her already snug wet heat around Emet’s cock become even tighter. 

He had meant what he had said. Even though every part of his body urged him to move, the deliciously slow drag all while Cassia was quivering in his arms, letting out sharp gasps and small sounds of pleasure, was something akin to the sweetest form of torture he could imagine.

When Urianger was finally fully sheathed inside her, all of them stilled for a moment. Emet-Selch could feel Cassia’s heartbeat race through her entire body, the tension between all of them being almost unbearable before she let out a sound of pleasure.

“Move, please,” she whispered, bucking her hips once, and it was all the invitation either one of them needed. With nothing more than a look, they settled into a rhythm, moving in and out of her in alternating strokes, slowly at first until Cassia’s arms started to shake, and she crumbled against his chest. “Yes, please, more!” Cassia mumbled, her eyes slightly unfocused as the nails of her free hand scratched over his skin. “Please,” she begged again, “so good, just give me…” She trailed off, her breath hitching as Emet’s lips ghosted over hers. 

“Whatever you need,” he murmured back at her. “What do you want?”

“Just… more!” she got out between moans. “Deeper, harder, make me feel it please!” Her quiet plea hung in the air, and without questioning them, Urianger obliged. His arms came down on either side of them, steadying him as he bent forward until his chest was all the way pressed along Cassia’s back, caging her in between them. His teeth ran over her shoulder, leaving little bite marks on her skin as he worked his way up her neck.

Cassia gasped at the new angle, and another deep-seated moan left her as Urianger bit down a little harder. The way she bucked her hips against them in response was more than telling, and Emet-Selch felt a knowing smile grow on his face.

“Ah, could it be that our vaunted hero prefers a much less gentle touch?” he asked with a shiver of delight in his voice at the possibilities that knowledge brought with it. Cassia looked unable to answer, only gasping at him with a shaky, desperate look. Emet buried his free hand into her hair, and without hesitation, he grabbed a handful of it tightly before he  _ tugged _ . The reaction was almost instant. A small yell left Cassia’s mouth that sounded definitely more like a moan than a sign of distress as she clenched around him and her whole body shivered for a moment.

“Well, look at that,” he got out around a moan of his own as Urianger picked up the pace. “You are just full of wonderful surprises.” Again, he tightened his hand in her hair and gave it a rough pull, and again, her reaction was as sweet and overwhelming as it had been the first time. “Ah, the way you quiver around me is marvelous,” he whispered against her ear. “Absolutely divine, my dear. You are perfect.” 

To his absolute delight, his rambled words seemed to have the same effect on her as his rough grip in her hair had, and Cassia let out a guttural moan, tightening once more around his length. “Oh, the possibilities we could explore with this,” Emet murmured against her skin. 

Urianger stilled briefly behind her before a secretive smile appeared on his face, and a moment later, he snapped his hips harshly against her, sending Cassia into another fit of moans. He held her hips tightly as he began to thrust into her with long, hard strokes, setting a new, much rougher pace for all of them.

Emet-Selch felt the pleasure in him rising, rapidly building up to sheer bliss. Briefly, he thought about sneaking a hand in between them to help her along, but from the noises Cassia made, it was wholly unnecessary. It didn’t take long for her to start shaking almost uncontrollably in between them, moans and little cries of pleasure leaving her mouth nonstop as her body went suddenly taut and she came with an intensity that was almost overwhelming to watch. 

Urianger followed her almost instantly, his eyes clenched shut as he buried himself as deep inside her as he could with a surprisingly soft moan on his lips. Emet-Selch was so engrossed in watching the both of them, that for a moment, he almost forgot about his own pleasure. But suddenly, there were lips on his own again, Cassia kissing him deeply as she rocked herself against him in languid moves, and just like that, he felt something inside him burst. Bright colors and warmth seemed to explode all around him for a moment, figures slipping into place as aether glowed brightly, connecting everything, and something deep and forgotten in him almost felt whole.

An incredible feeling of calm and serenity settled over him as he gradually came down. Neither of them had moved yet, all still in that blissfully quiet moment, where only their ragged breaths made any sound at all, and Emet-Selch blinked at the surreal feeling of peace that he could not place. His first instinct was to make a scathing comment about it — something crass, something full of spite. Maybe something so hurtful it would give both of them a reason to no longer suffer his presence. To curse his name loudly so that when he would summon a portal and leave with another scathing remark, it wouldn’t feel like he was running away. But for once, he was at a loss of words.

It was Cassia who found her voice first, her breathless, slightly rough, and utterly beautiful-sounding voice, as she laughed clearly before running a series of kisses along his jaw.

“Was this everything thou hadst hoped it to be?” Urianger asked with an equally breathless chuckle, and the smile she sent him over her shoulder was brighter than what should be possible.

“Absolutely,” she replied with a sigh. “Though I still have a lot of other thoughts that warrant exploration.” With a wink at Emet, she added, “And from how that sounded earlier, I am not the only one!” She licked her lips as she looked back and forth between them. “We could start evening out the odds by you two letting  _ me _ watch for a change.”

Emet-Selch would blame it on the renewed surge of desire stirring in his groin as Cassia wiggled slightly on top of him and not at all on the fragile, far too raw state of his own feelings that the thought of leaving was somehow thoroughly banished from his mind as he responded to her suggestion by dragging her down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me over on tumblr ^^](https://kunstpause.tumblr.com)


End file.
